The Secret Within the Secret
by HoneyandBoa
Summary: A mate, a wife, and Lady of the Eastern and Western Lands. That is what Kagome is to Takashi Morinozuka. Coming to Ouran, hiding your identity, and your relationship, all from the infamous Host Club. That cannot be easy. Join Kagome and Takashi on their adventure keeping secrets from the host club and ruling the Eastern and Western Lands.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Within A Secret- Chapter 1

Kagome x Takashi story

Kagome P.O.V.

I'm walking through the halls of the bright pink school, all alone. Why all alone you may ask, I'm late. Classes have already started. I'm only late this morning because Shippo would not get up for school this morning. And I also got out of wearing that damn yellow dress. Instead i'm wearing the boys blazer, thigh high socks and an upper thigh mini skirt. Can guess what your thinking, 'why suck a short skirt.' Well because, Sesshomaru thought it would be a good idea to hide my other skirts from me so I would have a fun after school activity. Yes, my guardian thinks mating is a fun after school activity and yes, he is a big perv. And so, here I am. Wandering around the school campus like a lost puppy (get it- she's an inu daiyoukai) trying to find class 1A. Yes! I found it!

I slowly open the door interrupting the teachers lesson.

"Oh, you must be the new student! Kagome Morinozuka, right?" I silently flinch at my last name, really Akira! A wave of whispers spread throughout the classroom.

"Yep, that's me." Some of you may think i'm lying but i'm not that's really my legal last name. How you may ask. Welp, i'm married and mated to a very powerful inu daiyoukai named Takashi Morinozuka, lord of the eastern and western lands. Witch makes me lady of the eastern and western lands. And the head of both the households.

"A pleasure to meet you, please take a seat in front of Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi raised her hand and I simply nodded my head, something I picked up from Taka. And went to my seat. The teacher started right in the place she left off in the lesson as soon as I sat down. I felt a slight tap on my right shoulder. I turn around to see Haruhi.

"Hey, I'm Haruhi and thats Hikaru and Kaoru." She said pointing to both the twins seated on either side of her. "If I didn't introduce them they would have fit." I just chuckled.

"I get it. I used to have a friend like that. My name is Kagome."

"Ms. Morinozuka, Mr. Fujokia, Please be quiet during class." The teacher scolded.

* * *

~Lunch~

I was digging around trying to find my lunch when a pair of "shady" twins came up to me while the class was filing out.

"Are you related," the lower pitched twin, Hikaru, started, "to mori-senpai?" the other twin, Kaoru, started. I had no clue who Mori is. Of course they could always mean Taka.

"Um, who is Mori?" I ask but before I can ask my next question the twins are already dragging me out of the classroom.

"Sorry Kagome," Haruhi who came out of nowhere said, "they tend to do this."

"Noted. Where are we going?" I said with a bit more venom than necessary. After a few seconds to recover from my Sesshy ice tone, the twins, in unison said, "The host club!" Before I could react we're entering a room with a blinding light. And of course, with the eyes of a demon this affected me more than it should. Then, once again I'm being dragged across the room. We then stopped in front of Takashi.

"Mori-senpai," Kaoru started,"are you related to this girl?" Before Taka could respond. I stepped in.

"Oh, hey Takashi!" I said, then my mate pulled me out of the grasp of the twins and set me down in front of him. Refusing to remove his hands from my waist.

"Are you doing okay?" all the chatter, from what looked like the rest of the club, stopped. 'Does Taka not talk here?'

"Other than getting dragged against your will to Nuraku knows, your father deciding my subname to be Morinozuka. I mean come on not discrete at all, now I know where you get it from. Oh and Shippo and Rin being late, me being late, my first day back at school in a year, and fluff but hiding my other skirts this morning. Yep i'm great!" I said my voice laced with sarcasm. I crossed my arms. Taka chuckled.

"Well, I happen to like your skirt," Takashi said while still laughing.

"Oh course you do." I said while placing a hand on my head. Suddenly I feel Taka's hands being ripped off my waist by a short cake loving demon. We both fell on the floor, me momentarily flashing Takashi. I know he enjoyed it.

"Hey Mitsukuni, how are you?"

"Great!" he said rubbing his cheek against me.

"Excuse me," we hear a voice say. Honey go off me instantly, all flushed. I stood up. Than the tall blond who I could tell is an idiot said, "but princess, who are you?" I was about to answer when a guy with glasses beat me to it.

"Kagome Morinozuka, enrolled half way through the semster, age 16, height 5'2''. Unfortunately that's all I have on her." I just smirked, Sesshomaru is better than an Ootori. And so am I.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Ootori, " I can hear Taka snicker in the background, "But I wanted the pleasure of introducing myself. Not have someone do it for me." Taka's snickering was just getting louder. I shot him a glare and he shut up. But not without a smirk of his own.

"Well then Ms. Morinozuka, why don't you introduce yourself?" Specs said. I can feel Taka reading my mind mind calling Kyoya Specs. And him snickering in the background, once again.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi Tashio Morinozuka. Homeschooled last year due to being sick the year before that. And," I could feel the tension in the air waiting for what I was gonna say. I spin around to look at Takashi. "Will you stop laughing Takashi!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Within the Secret- Chapter 2

Once the laughter had died down. The laughter coming from the 6'5" wild type of the host club, that is. It is finally time to get on with the one question I have had this entire time.

"Now," I say, snapping the attention back to me. "Haruhi, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you crossdressing?"

"Boss! Boss!" The twins screech, "Red alert! Red alert!" The two clones run around in circles, failing their arms as if they were in a shojo anime. Tamaki, seeming to revive from the initial shock, got an idea.

"Boys, there is only one way to keep my precious daughters secret." The "king" said, a hand to his chin and butt in a king's throne. That may I add, came out of nowhere! "Kagome! You must become the host club's maid!"

"HUH?!"

"Actually Tamaki, this is your best idea yet." Specs said, writing in his death note. "It would increase profit and keep Haruhi's gender a secret. So, what do you say Kagome? Do you accept our offer to become the host club's maid?"

That's where all this started. Well, with the host club that is. I have a feeling things are about to get a whole lot weirder.

* * *

A week has passed since then and the only normal person here, besides me and the boys, is Haruhi. If you can call a girl who is dressing as a guy to pay off a debt to a host club for breaking a vase. Even still it's been nice being around a girl again. Today is my first cosplay day and it's late-edo era themed. Yay! Note the sarcasm. I lived through this era, well sort of. I'm also dressed as a miko, ironic, huh?

"Why is he speaking Tosa dialect?" Haruhi asked, " You know, I never thought that late-edo era cosplay would be this popular." Me neither Haruhi, me neither.

"Come on, you can't be serious." Hikaru said, materializing out of nowhere with Kaoru to his right. "That's like one of the basics." Yeah basically insane.

"There are plenty of girls who find the late-edo era totally fascinating, particularly the Shinsengumi." Kaoru explained, defineding this cosplay. It's not that I hate this cosplay, I just find it funny.

"And most of the girls who like it are complete manics about it." Mitsukuni added, standing in front of the twins.

"Unless you lived through it," I mumbled to myself. This is too weird for its own good. I wonder how Takashi is doing. I just time traveled through the era, he was born then. Throughout my mind ranting, I walked off, my feet taking me to my mate.

"No way, he's totally Yamazaki." Some girls exclaimed once I made it over. Someones here. Takashi and I make eye contact, I give a small nod. Takashi picks up his spear, turns it around and lunges it into the wall.

"Mori-senpai?!" Haruhi exclaims, the other hosts rushing over.

"Why the sudden lunge?!" Kaoru asks.

"You're not getting enough attention?!" Hikaru buzzed.

"Please calm down, Mori-senpai!" Tamaki demanded. "I know you're upset that you only have one line a chapter. We're in the second chapter and you only said two things. Is that it?! I'm sorry!"

"No," Takashi said, kicking down the screen. Me coming up on his left. "We have a trespasser."

"Takashi Morinozuka!" The red head says, springing up, only to bow at Takashi's feet. "Senpai," he started, "please take me on as your apprentice!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Ritsu Kassanoda, 1st year class D." Kyoya started. He was sitting on the couch with the twins on his right and Tamaki and Haruhi on his left. Taka, Mistu and myself sitting at a table behind the "main" people. "Heir to the 3rd generation Kassaoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Acadmey's highschool. He has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved and has few friends. It is said that if you meet his eyes, you'll have bad dreams for 3 months. If you bump into him you'll end up in the hospital. And talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him the walking blizzard."

"Seriously?" Tamaki asked, leaning forward. "But why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori-senpai's apprentice?"

"Well because, look, I may look tough but I'm not a human weapon. I was born with a face that makes me look mean all the time." Kassaoda said. I just sip my tea, waiting for this to play out. This is gonna be good.

"Well," the twins started, "at least you're aware of it Kasanova." I start choking on my tea. Taka pats my back and I get my earl grey tea down.

"It's Kassanoda," he corrected. I took another sip of my earl grey.

"Bossanova?" I spit out my tea all over the rose vase. Seriously? How'd it get worse?

"I said it Kassanoda! Do you wanna die?!" The 4th generation head glared at them. The three idiots scrambled and hid behind the couch.

"He really is mean looking." The idiots stuttered, still residing behind the couch. Then, Ritsu started to get into his family history and his dad. I zoned out, not really wanting to listen through something I know.

"A good game of Kankeri is awesome." Tamaki says, breaking me out of my trance. I agree Tamaki, a good game of kick the can is great. Just not when playing with Sesshomaru. He always just slices the can in half with Bakusaiga or his poison claws.

"But," Kassanoda started again, "I've been living the life of a gangster and I don't know how to interact with regular people."

"Oh that poor guy," Mitsukuni voices from my right. I pat his head to tell him it's okay.

"Mori-senpai, that's why I need you to show me, how do you manage to have so many friends, when you're just as mean looking as me?" Kasanoda says. All the color drains from Takashi's face. I slip my hand onto his knee and give a firm squeeze, offering support. Kami knows it's only gonna get worse. "You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk. Plus, you've got a mug that looks like a watchdog from hell. So, how come you've got so many friends? What are you doing that i'm not? Please teach me your secrets! I'm begging you!" He finishes with bowing, once again, at Takashi's feet. I feel Taka take my hand off his knee and interlock our fingers. Then taking his free hand and resting his head in it. If Ritsu was a demon, Takashi would probably lop off his head, depending on his mood.

"Hey Takashi," Mitsukuni asks, "are you okay?"

"I'm just a little lightheaded," he replies. I move our joint hands from his lap to mine and place my other hand on top. Then rub small circles onto his hand.

"What now boss?" Hikaru asks, still huddled behind the couch.

"Don't you think we should do something about this?" His double adds.

"Just leave him alone. Don't get involved. Like he said, he wants to be Mori-senpai's apprentice. So, that means Mori-senpai decides what to do. This isn't something any of us should be interfering with." Tamaki said, while eyeing our table.

"Tamaki…" Takashi startes to say but instead of finishing he gives Tamaki the HELP ME look. Although i'm not sure how much help Tama-chan can be.

"Well, in that case, since you insist." Wow he actually got the message, i'm impressed. "I, Tamaki Suoh, promise you I will do whatever I can to assist you."

"Yeah right," Haruhi glared, "He wanted to get involved so badly he couldn't bear it."

"True," I pipe in.

"Now lift your head Bossanova," Tamaki says, kneeling in front of his new apprentice.

"Listen, it's Kassanoda," Ritsu corects. Yeah, you're never gonna be able to change that… ever.

"From now on you may address me as king, okay, Bossanova?" Tamaki says, completely ignoring him.

"That's not my name." It's useless Bossanova.

"Are you listening to me, Bossanova?"

"Yeah." Ah, he gave up. Good.

"There are many differences between you and our loved Mori-senpai, but there is also one very definitive thing that you are lacking. And that's a lovely item."

"A lovely item?!" Oh no. Tamaki started on how Mitsukuni is the sole reason Takashi is popular. It's getting worse. Tamaki, you just made my life way harder when this damn club ends.

"Yeah, you're right." The three others from class 1-A exclaim. You're making it worse.

"Now that you mention it, Mori-senpai…" Haruhi trails off.

"Doesn't really do anything." Hikaru finishes.

"Yeah, his position is totally a bust." Kaoru says. I glare at them. If I looks could kill, they'd all be six feet under.

"Takashi, have you really been using me this entire time?" Mitsukuni asks. Takashi, so alarmed by this, let go of my hand, stood up, put both hands on the table and started shaking his head vigorously.

"I'm sorry but Honey-senpai is on a long-term lease to Mori-senpai right now, so I can't let you borrow him." Tamaki says. Tamaki! Really! What the hell man!

"Is Tama-chan telling the truth?! Are you renting me?!" Mitsukuni exclaims. Oh shit. Takashi starts shaking his head more. While I go over to try and calm our cake loving demon down.

"Don't worry," Tamaki says. Does he mean Mitsu or Ritsu? Ha that rhymes. I'm getting off track. "Now, Hitachiin Brothers." Oh boy.

"Sir," the clones say, saluting the "king".

"It's your job to make this man more fashionable."

"Roger." The twins say, launching into the air and tackling Kasanoda.

After the twins "improve" Bossanova's look, they head home. As does everyone else. Takashi and I are in the limo heading home with Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, Shippo and Rin. With an unbearable silence sickening us.

"Mitsukuni?" I ask, breaking the everlasting quiet.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Come here," I say, patting my lap. Mitsukuni crawls over and sits in my lap, leaning his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him. "You know what Tamaki said is false, right?" He simply nods.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi pipes in, placing his hand onto the tiger demon's head. "I never have nor ever will see you as a tool. You are family. We may be cousins by blood, but I do not see you that way. You are my son and always will be, understand?" Mitsukuni with tears running down his face, jumps up and hugs Takashi. Once our favorite cake loving demon calms down, he climbs off Taka's lap.

"Now, as for you mister." I say, taking Mitsukuni's place on Takashi's lap. Only I'm straddling him. His hands wrap around my waist, while I pinch his cheeks. "I want to make one thing clear. You do not look like a watchdog from hell, at least I don't think you do. Many, both ningen and demon, may think you're emotionless, scary and cold. Just get one think straight, no one in this car thinks that." I let go of his cheeks, believing he got my point. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Even you?" He asks, leaning in.

"Yes, even me," I respond with a chuckle. Takashi pulls me in closer and puts his lips to mine. Oh, how I love this. My hands start to pull his hair to deepen the kiss. While one of his hands moves to my hair to deepen it even more.

"YUCK!" "EWW!" "GROSS!" "Save the PDA for when we get home!" That one was definitely Chika. I pull away, earning a small whimper from the Inu Daiyoukai. All too soon we reach home, as well as our duties of acting lord and lady. I wonder how much sleep I'll get tonight.

* * *

A/N: Before you say anything, the timeline is going to be changed from the original one, drastically. There are also gonna be some episodes not included at all. And none of the manga material will be used either. I'm also sorry about not updating. Things got hectic. And now I have time, so hopefully I will update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Within the Secret- Chapter 3

I actually got sleep! Yay! You wouldn't think it but trying to oversee operations of the demon and human worlds is a lot of work. Takashi, Mitsukuni and I just dropped off Shippo and Rin to the elementary portion of the academy. We were walking into the school when Ritsu Kassanoda bowed in front of us.

"Big brother Morinozuka, I just wanted to say good morning."

"Good morning to you, Bossanova," Mitsukuni said, waving at the red-head.

"Morning, Ritsu-kun," I say. Earning a slight blush from the boy. I have never been one for sur-names.

"Right back at you," Ritsu says, moving forward. "Allow me to carry your bag, senpai?"

"That's okay, I can manage," Takashi reaspons. I hear a scratching sound and something coming towards us. Takashi notices as well and pushes Ritsu back by the forehead. A flower pot lands shortly after. Soon another pot is thrown and Taka slices through it with his hand. Not long after people start to surround us asking if Takashi is okay.

"You okay?" I hear Takashi ask me.

"Yep, and you?" I get a nod and a grunt for an answer. I went along with the rest of my day. Knowing that someone wanted Ritsu's head. We are now in the host club, the king, devils, the shadow king and the host club's secret princess all listening to Ritsu talk about someone being after Takashi. In truth, there is always someone out to get us. But it's not us who's the target this time.

'So… What's the plan?' I mindlink Takashi.

'Tamaki or the twins will probably do something stupid and make Kassanova run out of the club room. Once Kassanova runs out, it will be the perfect time for Mitsukuni and I to catch the guys who are after him.'

'So I can't go catch bad guys?'

'No'

'FINE! I'll stay here with Haruhi then.' I hear him chuckle at my reaction before cutting off the link. After our little mind conversation ends, the rest of the hosts- minus Haruhi- go over to discuss a new plan. I then moseyed my way over to Ristu-kun and Haruhi, who was going to serve him tea.

"Hey Kassanova," Haruhi said. "Just thought I'd warn you. I wouldn't put too much faith in that bunch if I were you."

"Yeah, they tend to go overboard," I say.

"Well, thank you both, but Morinozuka recommended these guys to me. Besides, I don't have much choice. Without their help I've got nothing." Ritsu said as both me and Haruhi took a seat. "Hey, I don't think I've met either of you before? What're your names?"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"And I'm Kagome. We're both first years."

"Just like you Kagome and I were admitted when we got to high school. I guess we're buddies." Haruhi said, smiling at the walking blizzard.

"Buddies?" Ritsu perked up. "So Haruhi, Kagome, do you like to play kick the can?"

"Sometimes. Whata 'bout you, Haru?" I reply.

"To be honest it's not my favorite thing in the world. But you know, it might be fun once in a while." Haruhi replies. Bossanova is now looking at the crossdressing girl with heart eyes. At first she didn't notice, then it started to get creepy. And FINALLY she noticed, "What is it?"

Before Ritsu could reply. Tamaki came barreling over, "Bossanova!"

"Yes!" Said boy responded standing from the couch.

"I think we've finally come up with something that'll change your tough guy image," Tamaki said. Oh no, this can't be good.

We were all standing in a line looking at a pissed Bossanova with Kitty ears. It's taking all my power to control my laughter. Then Mitsukuni commented, "A cat monster." With the most deadpan face ever. I burst out laughing, earning a glare from the kitty eared boy. With that Tamaki turned us around to discuss what to do next.

"That didn't work. I don't know what went wrong. I heard kitty ears were all the rage. I thought they were a perfect lovely item. What went wrong?" Tamaki questioned. How did he even know kitty ears were popular? Y'know what I don't wanna know.

"Be realistic. Putting kitty ears on him isn't going to affect how people see him. He still looks mean." Thank you specs!

"No kidding. That was pretty lame boss," Hikaru said.

"For real! If you're going to go that far…" Kaoru trailed off.

"You might as well go all the way and make him a kitty eared maid!" Both twins said, pouncing on Ritsu-kun with a maid uniform in toe. After getting it on him the fourth generation Kassanoda head looked even more annoyed and embarrassed. I, of course, am trying to contain my laughter. Horribly I might add. The twins snickering alongside me. I do feel bad for laughing at him though. I'll apologize later.

"Are you guys making fun of me?!" The neko maid yelled.

"No, no, it's really purrrfect!" I say, the twins' laughter growing alongside mine. We then hear the door open.

"Sorry to bother you, but is the young lord Kassanoda in here?" A man with a ponytail asked, fully opening the door. Getting a clear view of Ritsu. The neko maid frozen like a statue.

"So here you are," The man with the ponytail said, Ritsu slowly started to freak out. "Sir, it's no big deal. You can do whatever you like in your spare time."

"What?!" Ristu says, fully freaking out. "Do you think this is a hobby of mine?! Damn it! I can't take this anymore!" Ritsu then runs out of the host club, shredding the costume as he goes. I'm starting to think an image change isn't what the boy really needs. For demons looking scary and intimidating is a good thing. For humans though, ehh not so much. I think I know what he needs and I think Haruhi is catching on as well.

"Maybe an image change isn't really what Kassanova needs." Haruhi says, kneeling down by the kitty ears.

"I think you're right. I hope he realizes it soon though." I say, kneeling down next to her. "So, do you wanna go after him?"

"Yeah, but can you go with me? I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"Sure" With that Haruhi and I are off in search of a once kitty eared maid.

We soon found him sitting on the steps by the rose garden? Maze? Thingy?

"Is that a sparrow?" Haruhi asks.

"Aww, he's so cute!" I chime in.

"Oh Haruhi, Kagome, what are you doing here?" Ritsu asked, confusion clear on his face.

"So what happened to him, your sparrow?" Haruhi asks, completely dodging the question. Then taking a seat on his left. I follow suit and take a seat on his right.

"I saw it fall from it's nest the other day. I could tell it was hurt so I took it to the vet. They said he'd be fine in no time." Kassanova said, answering her question.

"Aww" Me and Haruhi say in unison.

"So, uh, do you mind if I feed It?" Haru asks.

"Go ahead," Ritsu replied and Haruhi started to feed the bird.

"So, uh, Kassanoda?" I ask, getting his attention.

"Mhm"

"I'm really sorry about laughing at you in the neko maid costume."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, friends, then?" You can tell he was taken aback by my question. I stuck out my hand for a shake.

He grasped it and replied, "Friends." With the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. We release hands and not even two seconds later all of us here Mitsukuni yell, "Look out!" and kick a can of red paint off its course. The red paint splattered on Haruhi and the sparrow flew away.

"It flew away," Haruhi said.

"It flew away," Ritsu echoed.

"Haruhi, what happened?! That's not blood, is it?!" Tamaki yelled, appearing out of nowhere. The rest of the hosts, minus Mitsu and Taka, behind him.

"Would you calm down? It's just a little paint." Haruhi said, standing up and turning to face Tamaki.

"Hey are you sure you're alright, Fujioka?" Ritsu asked, standing up. Me doing so as well.

"Mhm"

"Let go of me, you bastard!" "Damn it! You asshole!" Two people shouted. We all turned at the sound of the voices to see Takashi with his arms around two thugs necks.

"So, I see you've caught them," I say to Takashi. I receive a small nod in return.

"We've heard enough out of you. We'll shut you up!" The twins shout, running up to the men and tying them up. All while saying 'tie' over and over again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kassanoda asks, still not understanding.

"Don't you get it? Takashi wasn't on anyone's bad side." I say to Ritsu.

"These guys were after you," Mitsukuni says, continuing for me. "Until we caught them, we decided not to say anything to you because we didn't want you to have to mess with them."

"I can't believe it. So you helped me? But how come?" Bossanova asks, astonished.

"We can tell who the bad guys are by looking at them." Takashi replies. Believe me he really can. You spend enough time in demon courts, you can see who the bad guys are just by glancing around.

"I should probably go back and change clothes," Haruhi says, breaking the silence.

"I'll go with you. I have an extra shirt in my bag. It'll stop you from having to put on that yellow monstorasty." I say, going up to Haruhi's side.

"Want us to come help you two?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.

"Drop dead," Haruhi and I both say. Then we make our way to the club room.

"Now Haruhi," I say as we walk into the dreaded club room. "I don't think you'll want to wear my shirt."

"Why's that?" I go into my bag and pull out a light pastel pink, silk, bell-sleeve blouse. What? It was the only thing clean. "Yeah, I don't think I can wear that." She says, her face dropping.

"I know, I'm not a big fan of this blouse either. So why don't I put this crappy pink thing on and you put on my shirt and blazer. The one I'm wearing now. If you're anything like me, you'd do anything to get out of wearing that lemon blob dress."

"Yeah, lets go change," Haruhi said. Then we both go into the prep room to change. As Haruhi is pulling her camisole over her head and I'm in my bra and skirt, we hear the door open.

"Fujioka? Hey are you okay? I'm sorry about…" Then there was Ritsu standing in the doorway. A look of shock running over his features.

"Get the hell out of here!" I exclaim, crouching behind the table.

"G-get out!" Haruhi follows, using her shirt to cover her front. I hear a 'Ma' from Ritsu before the door slams shut. If I know anything, it's that there's gonna be one very pissed off inu daiyoukai waiting outside that door.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Within the Secret- Chapter 4

After Haruhi and I finished changing, we left to calm the raging inferno of the host club. I can feel both Takashi and Mitsukuni trying to hold back. Takashi is doing a much better job than Mitsukuni.

"Come on, guys," I said leaving the prep room.

"Stop scaring Kassanova. Sorry about this." Haruhi said, standing infront of Ritsu-kun.

"Hey Fujioka, Kagome." Ristu said, heat crawling up his face.

"Look, it's all right. It doesn't matter to me. You can tell whoever you want to." Haruhi repiled. She is being all passive about this, unlike some people I know. As the twins start to pester Kassanoda about being in love, I make my way over to Mitsukuni. I pick him up, despite his complaints and start my stroll to Takashi.

"I-i-i'm going home!" Ritsu yelled, running out of the club room. But before he could make it out, Takashi grabbed him loosely by the arm.

"Bossanova," He started. "You ever pull something like that again, I will personally ensure your ticket to the netherworld." Apparently Takashi was having a harder time holding back then I thought.

We heard a large audible gulp and a squeaky "I won't" from the red-head before he scurried out of the club room. Running like a bat out of hell. I walked over to mine, Mitsukuni and Takashi's bags, before I snorted. "Didn't expect you to go that far." I only get his signature grunt in response. I walked over with all three bags and gave Taka his.

The Eastern-Western lord and I then left with Mitsukuni still placed on my hip. Leaving a stunned host club in our wake.

We had to stay late today so we had 4-eyes, Shippo and Rin go ahead and take the limo home. Giving me and Takashi a nice run. I made him carry the bags while I carried Mitsukuni. Before long we were back home in the safety of our castle.

* * *

Currently I am standing in my closet half dressed. I was trying to decide which sweater would look better with my jeans when I feel two large calloused hands grip my waist. Being pulled back into a hard chest.

"Hey, Takashi. Did you need something?" I ask. But instead of an answer I get a light kiss planted right below my ear. "Mm, Takashi?" Another kiss. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm the only one who should see you like this." I try to hold in a moan as another kiss is planted.

I swivel around to face him. "You're still not answering my question." I cross my arms under my chest and smirk. "You know it's not a big deal, right?"

Taka signs, bending down to bring his forehead to mine. "To me it's a big deal." Yeah to demons another male seeing their mate in an indecent state is seen as a challenge to their claim and they become super possessive. And for inu youkai that's even more so. Add in the extremely protective factor and you can create your own merry-go round.

"Well the past is in the past, Takahsi. Now let me put a sweater on, okay?" Instead he just pulled me closer and kissed me.

Lets just say I never got my sweater on.

* * *

The next morning my routine went like normal. Wake up, make sure every family member who goes to school is awake or wake them up, get dressed, do my hair, put on makeup if I feel like it, assist the staff in making breakfast, make sure everyone is ready and has everything and then it's off to school. Now imagine trying to do all this and being sore as all hell. Sounds fun, doesn't it?

We drop off Rin and Shippo to Ourans elementary school, Chika to the jr high and the rest of us go to the highschool. I'm then off to classroom 1-A and have my daily morning girl talk with Haruhi before the twins show up. She and I have grown close.

"So Haruhi," I ask. "Do you think Bossanova is gonna tell anyone?"

"I sure hope not. If he does that'll mean I'll have to leave the club." Haruhi said, a look of pure concentration crossing over her features. Luckley the twins aren't here yet.

"Ohh" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"N-not like that!" she exclaimed, heat rushing to her face. "I just have a debt to repay is all."

"U-huh, sure." At that moment the twins came barreling through the door. The bell rang a split second later.

After a long boring day of classes, us four make our way to the host club. Otherwise known as the club of fools. We went to the club, only for me and Haruhi to be sent back out to buy instant coffee. The club is in full swing and I'm making my sweet rounds, when the door opens. I hear the room fall silent. And a heavy echo makes its way to my ears. The sound of footsteps, more precisely male footsteps. I smell and sense him before I can even lay my eyes on him, Ritsu Kasaoda. After making a request with our natural type, he's sitting on the couch looking very uncomfortable. I start to make my way over with a plate of scones, homemade by me. I learned how to make them on an anniversary trip to Europe with Takashi.

"Hello, Ritsu-kun," I greeted, setting the plate down. "Haruhi should be over with tea in a moment."

"Ah, thanks Kagome"

"Oh, just doing my job" I let out a quiet laugh and turned to leave.

"H-hey Kagome" I stop and glance at the stuttering boy over my shoulder. "Would you stick around, I'm a little nervous." I smile and plop down on the sofa in front of him.

"Welcome, Kassanova." Haruhi said as she set the tea down. "So you're our guest today, huh?"

"That's right," said boy answers, clearly nervous.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi questions reaching for the pot but I beat her to it.

"Here" I say, pouring the tea. "Let me"

"Oh. Thank you, Kagome" Haru-chan said. "So tell me Kassanoda. Is this your first time in a place like this?" He looks appalled. "Ha, ha gotcha."

"You sure have this down, huh?" Ritsu asked, recovering. Haruhi then goes to tell her hosting journey.

"More tea?" I ask once Haruhi was finished.

"Yes please" "Ah yes, thank you"

Then our loved by all host club king comes waltzing over playing- robot?! "Um Tamaki?" I ask.

"Tamaki-senpai? Um, just what exactly are you doing?" Haruhi asked with Tama-bot trying to sit in between her and Ritsu. "Hey, if you want to sit down, do it over there or go sit by Kagome." She says moving him. I shoot her a look saying 'don't send him over here'. She catches on rather fast. "Here, you can play with this if you need a distraction. It's a little freebee I got at the supermarket when I bought the instant coffee early." I got one too. I plan to give it to Shippo for his fox magic practice.

"Look, I've solved it" Tama-bot said.

"Wow that was fast" I uttered.

"Great, now try to put it back together" Haruhi instructs, earning a "ma" from our robot playing president. Then it gets a phone call. Before long the phone breaks and Tamaki is in full-on father mode.

"Daddy won't stand for that!" He rises up. Oh no.

"Please don't do this," Haruhi asked. Her feeling mimicked my own.

"Bossanova!" Tamaki grabbed him and hauled him up. "Just what do you think you're trying to do here?! You've established a bond with your henchmen didn't you?! Why aren't you with them right now?! What about kick the can?! You remember that?! You should be out living life to the fullest with your friends while you're still young enough to appreciate it, before it all slips away right under your nose! Why are you harassing my Haruhi?! As her father, I forbid you to see her!" What...? Did he get that out of an american drama?

"Wait… what?" Kassanoda said. "You're telling me that you're Fujioka's dad? You've got to be kidding me. That's just not possible" Oh no Tama-chan's been pinned into a corner.

"Well, we might not be related by blood"

"Okay, so what? Are you married to her mom then?"

"No, as a matter of fact I've never met the women." Tamaki is starting to falter.

"So I guess you really aren't her father are you?" Boom goes the cannon! Tamaki XP has stopped working. More specifically he's flying around the room like a balloon losing their air. Mitsukuni catches him and brings him to the 'men' of the club.

"Uh, you think everything's all right over there? I mean I didn't say anything to set him off, did I?" Ritsu asked, back in his former position.

"Who knows? Although when I think about it Tamaki-senpai is like my dad in some ways." Haruhi said. I have no idea what's going on over there and I have no intention of finding out. But everything SEEMS to be back to normal.

"Hey, uh, Fujioka" Ristu started. "Do you think that maybe we can do this more often? Because I was just thinking since you entertain girls all day long it might give you a break from all that. You know if I came around. I mean if you want that is…"

"Absolutely!" Haruhi exclaimed. "That way you and I can get more acquainted!"

"Fujioka, I…" He stumbles. "I just want to tell you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm…"

"That you're excited to have someone you can relate to, arnet you? I know I sure am. A conversation like this is a rare thing for me. Only if you exclude my conversations with Kagome though. We're going to be great friends." Oh Haruhi, you're as dense as ever.

"Of course, the 2 of us are gonna be great friends! The best of friends! Forever!" Then the girls, twins and Mitsukuni all run up to Bossanova and say that they'll be friends with him.

* * *

A few days later everyone is in one of the many Ouran courtyards playing kick the can. Taka, Mitsu and I are hiding up in a tree. I'm sitting in between Takashi's legs with his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest. He's been explaining the host club dynamic to Mitsukuni who sits on a branch across from us.

"So, Hika-chan may seem oblivious but he's beginning to understand his feelings? And even though it's clear to the rest of us how Tama-chan feels, he's completely in the dark about himself?" Mitsukuni voices.

"Yeah" I feel Takashi's chest rumble.

"Then what about Kao-chan and Kyo-chan. Between the two of them, I bet there's someone even more oblivious than Tama-chan is. Do you think they're oblivious enough to never find out?" I know he's talking about us and not the host club's feelings.

"I'm not sure, Mitsukuni" I responded.

"Considering all of that, I wonder if something big is gonna happen before we graduate." Mitsukuni says.

"You never know," Takashi answered. With that I start to laugh. Because only the kami know what this year has in store for us.


End file.
